User talk:Demotivator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Master Strategist page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 14:49, November 2, 2012 It was covered already by Soul Creation.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) We generally tend to keep things fictional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Via problem Technically Arrogante the axe does not grant Baraggan absolute attack. It's his innate ability to control time, which gets stronger when he releases Arrogante. And since the list is called "Known Characters" or "Known Weapons", we don't need to name the ability. That would be redundant. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) No, Lille and Obito cannot, but we know they can use the ability of Absolute Attack; no need to go into detail there with naming it. (I actually begin to doubt if Kamui can be considered absolute, since Kakashi and Obito negated each other when they clash, and Minato used his own Space-Time Ninjutsu to escape Obito's attempt to capture him) And Baraggan can dilate time even without releasing his Arrogante, as he aged Sui-Feng's arm to a husk simply by touch. I do suggest removing all via, since the gallery can be the informative section, while the Known Users/Weapons become the simple listing. Yatanogarasu (talk) 00:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC) When you add pic to Gallery, add the Series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I returned the page and edited it making it obvious it was back. Making answer pointless. You seriously have massive amount of coding in your signature, I actually clicked the wrong link first time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) He is not a user. From Emilies wikia page- "These artificial paths eventually meet with naturally created paths to create completely new paths that lead people to different directions." It has nothing to do with creating new possibilities, its simply about redirecting people. If anything he is a user of Path Manipulation, but not Path Maker. He is not a user.SageM (talk) 01:34, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Its still not the same thing Thats still not the same thing as Path Maker.SageM (talk) 01:48, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Your going to have to offer actual proof, because it doesn't seem like it has this power. Has emile created a new method of killing someone, or a new source of energy and a way of using it, has it changed the laws of physics or created a new system of physics? Has it done anything remotely like what the capabilities or applications suggest? The answer is no. Its not about creating new choices or changing decisions, its about creating new methods, new innovations, new things that have never been done or seen before. If thats truly the case, then your going to have to offer actual proof ''of it. Otherwise I am going to have to ask you to stop.SageM (talk) 01:53, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM can he do anything like this? Choices and Decisions are not the same thing as new Innovations. Life Paths have nothing to do with creating entirely new innovations/possibilities. "User can create new possibilities/methods/ways of doing things into the universe, possibly by altering the laws of the universe. '''They can create new ways to make things done'. For example, they could create a new way to kill undead beings, or they could create a way to live forever. They could also create another way to generate electricity to provide power (especially in an eco-friendly manner), or they could create a way to make machines work without using electricity at all. They could also make it possible/make ways for humans to do superhuman feats." Can Emile do anything remotely like that? Can he do any of the applications or associations? If your saying he counts as a user only because he is changing peoples choices, decisions, or life paths; then he doesn't fit and he never did.SageM (talk) 02:12, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Life paths might fit better under Destiny Assignment.SageM (talk) 02:15, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Its way too similar to power borrowing to count as a separate power, regardless if you have a clear point or not.SageM (talk) 20:37, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM From the rules of the wikia- 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. 1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. 1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. Its basically the exact same power as it does all of the same things as power borrowing.SageM (talk) 20:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM PBn was updated several hours ago. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:32, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Basically removed the categories that call it power and made it fully power source. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:25, December 2, 2017 (UTC) We do have Category:Power Sources for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Considering the ways powers are granted in fiction... If those are what I think, they'd only descriptive specific moment of the process. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, December 6, 2017 (UTC) MS-EE is basically area effect of any power source so not really, PG doesn't give any link so no idea about that. We had argument over that quite some time ago, several times. They're still here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:07, December 6, 2017 (UTC) You need to argue over that with the makers of those pages, because they'd come to ask me why their pages are gone anyway. I meant as a site, not between us two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, December 6, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, December 15, 2017 (UTC) stop changing the alphabetic order. Stop moving a Certain Magical Index, the word starts with the letter C, not A. And the space doesn't count as part of it. Its even listed on other sites that use alphabetic ordering as being under the letter C. We only use the actual letters and words when sorting by Alphabetic order, spaces do not count as that. Please stop changing something that you very clearly can't seem to understand. It has always been listed under the letter C, and thats what its supposed to be listed under. We don't count the A, and we don't count the space. we only count the actual word. Do a search online that list anime series by alphabetic order, you will see that the series is listed in order as being under C.SageM (talk) 05:14, December 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM Its even listed/sorted as being under the letter C on funimation's official page and youtube page (who own the rights to the series). Thus it was already correct the way it was. the space doesn't count and neither does the the letter A. thus absolute duo goes first by the actual definition of alphabetic order. So seriously stop changing it when it was clearly listed correctly.SageM (talk) 05:21, December 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM Chancing it to Acceleration Inducement/editing text to that effect might be best option. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:15, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Don't change the scrollboxes. From the rules of the wikia- "17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections" Don't change the scrollboxes when making edits. Also your changing the very nature of the power with those capabilities, as its no longer about acceleration resistance anymore. the original capabilities describe what acceleration is does . Also enhanced lung capacity is not an association or application, and even if I didn't remove it, it would have been removed by someone else.SageM (talk) 02:50, January 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM